A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story
You may also be looking for "The Grey Smurfs" which is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. "A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story" is a story told by Narrator Smurf in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is the fanfiction adaptation of the comic book story "The Smurf Menace". Plot Summary Narrator noticeably comes into Tapper's Tavern looking a bit exhausted, which attracts Empath's attention. Through the course of the story Narrator reveals where he has been: in a Smurf Village similar to his own, the Smurfs met their counterparts called the Gray Smurfs who claim to have just moved into the forest and settled down to claim parts of the forest as their own. At first upon meeting them, Papa Smurf has his little Smurfs try to get along with the Gray Smurfs, but over time the Gray Smurfs prove to be tyrannical to the point where they invade the Smurf Village and take the original Smurfs captive. It is during the captivity when Papa Smurf reveals the origin of the Gray Smurfs. Notes * The title is a parody of the novel Fifty Shades Of Grey. * Duncan's counterpart Gutsy makes an appearance in this story, as does Tapper's counterpart Brewer. * The 2011 Smurfs movie plot is mentioned by Empath and some Smurf characters in this story. * The Great Leader's plan to marry Smurfette is an addition to the original story, and his interest in Smurfette was created to reflect Papa Smurf's one-time amorous interest in Smurfette in "Romeo And Smurfette" which was never followed up on from that point onward. * Smurfette is given only a few appearances in the original story. The above story adaptation addition is meant to give her more of a presence in it, although the characters hearing the story being told lampshade the effect of how it was done by criticizing it. * Gray Handy's shout of "Smurf hello to my little friend" as he wields what resembles a portable rail gun is based on a similar shout by the character Tony Montana from the movie Scarface. Title Translations * French: Agression des Schtroumpfs gris ("Assault Of The Gray Smurfs") * Spanish: Asalto del Pitufos gris * German: Angriff der grauen Schlümpfe * Italian: Assalto dei Puffi grigio * Dutch: Aanval van de grijze Smurfen Songs * "Bad To The Bone" (Gray Smurfs appearing at the party) * "Cum On Feel The Noize" (Hefty picks a fight with the Gray Smurfs) * "Run To The Hills" (Gray Smurf invasion scene) * "Working In The Coal Mine" (Smurfs in chains working scene) * "Disappear" (scene with the Gray Smurfs disappearing) The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf/Great Leader - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette/Gray Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy/Gray Brainy - Fred Armisen * Hefty/Gray Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Handy/Gray Handy - Jensen Ackles * Greedy/Gray Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Jokey/Gray Jokey - Max Casella * Tapper/Brewer/Gray Brewer - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf/Gutsy - Alan Cumming * Tuffy - Sonny Strait * Narrator - Tom Kane Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:A Narrator's Story stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Evil counterpart stories Category:Magical character creation stories Category:Stories about tyrants